


The last thing I saw ...

by Syc_More



Category: Hakuouki, Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, M/M, Youkai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syc_More/pseuds/Syc_More
Summary: Meu pai sempre me contava que eu nasci em um dia nevado, o branco da neve foi a primeira coisa que meus olhos vermelhos viram ... Mais tarde, o vermelho e o branco se juntariam novamente.





	The last thing I saw ...

... A neve cai mais uma vez, como sempre. Meu pai costumava me contar as histórias de outros yokais. Como a Yuki Onna, que se apaixonou por um humano acidentalmente e o humano por ela. Cego por amor, ele a seguiu ... A neve gelada tirou sua vida enquanto a Yuki Onna se amaldiçoou por não poder salvá-lo.

  
  


Bem, normalmente as pessoas temeriam a Yuki Onna e outros yokais ... Mas nós não.

  
  


**... Pois somos todos da mesma família. **

  
  
  
  
  


Meu pai morreu a muito tempo atrás, ele me ensinou tudo que eu precisava para me tornar uma boa líder, inclusive a ser fria.

Eu sou uma das únicas onis a se tornar líder, para azar do meu pai eu não nasci kitsune. E após a morte do meu irmão, eu era a única qualificada. Aliás, meu nome é Chielo. Kimura Chieko.

  
  


No final meu pai deixou para mim alguns núcleos da minha família que eu deveria cuidar, não sobrou muito para trás. Após alguns ataques aqueles que não morreram desceram para o Jigoku.

Era apenas eu, meu irmão e minha irmã mais nova. Tudo que tínhamos que fazer é reestabelecer nossas forças novamente e para isso eu precisava de um senhor que pudesse fazer um pacto comigo e fornecer proteção. 

  
  


... Oda Nobunaga. As vezes eu me culpo por ter sequer o conhecido, mas não posso mudar o passado.

  
  


Seu nome estava em todos os cantos, ele era a pessoa perfeita. Mas era um peixe grande demais para a minha boca. Pelo menos por enquanto. Tudo que eu precisei fazer era me destacar porém sem levantar suspeitas, eu construi uma casa de queixas e oirans, sera a melhor forma de atrair pessoas importantes.

Com muita sorte eu consegui com que minha irmã Akemi se casasse com um soldado bem próximo de Oda e assim abrir minhas portas para meu objetivo.

Trabalhando junto das queixas não foi difícil que ele me notasse, esse hoje era simplesmente intrigante ... Só pelo jeito de me olhar eu percebi que ele sabia do meu poder e sentia o cheiro do sangue em minhas mãos.

Sozinhos enfim eu pude ouvir o que ele queria dizer, mesmo que fosse eu a maior interessada ali.

\- Eu conheço seu tipo ... Kimura. Muito me interessa sua aliança. 

Um sorriso cresceu nos meus lábios, era difícil evitar.

\- O levarei a vitória ... Meu senhor Oda Nobunaga. Qual tipo de contrato quer formar?

Em resumo existem três tipos de contratos com a família Kimura. O primeiro é o contrato completo, você troca seu sangue com um yokai, ganha poder e o que mais desejar e no final se tornar um yokai também. Segundo é bem similar, você dá seu sangue para um yokai e ele lutará ao seu lado como seu aliado. E o último é o que é menos escolhido de todos, neste você apenas se deita com um yokai e o resultado disso é uma cria com um sangue poderoso, ótimo em casos em que a pessoa não tem nenhum herdeiro.

Bem, Oda não podia ter filhos com sua esposa, todos seus filhos eram de concubinas ... Não seria um problema ter mais um. 

Com a confirmação dele estava tudo certo então, quando a hora chegasse nós iríamos unir momentaneamente formando assim uma aliança. Bem ... Era tudo bem simples e eu não tinha porque me preocupar, mas eu estava nervosa sobre isso. 

O pacto foi marcado para o primeiro dia de neve e eu estava cada vez mais insegura ... Mas por fora eu mostrava a mesma frieza de sempre, liderando a todos com confiança, enquanto eu mesmo não confiava em mim.

  
  
  


... Eu não sei dizer ao certo, se essa minha decisão foi a melhor. Ou se foi ela que me levou ao homem que mais tarde, eu juraria meu amor e minha lealdade.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆☆☆☆.........
> 
> É isso gente, essa é minha primeira fic eeeee, eu espero que vocês gostem. Essa é uma das histórias dos ocs da minha família de ocs, a família Kimura. Sempre vão ouvir esse nome por aí, a maioria dos meus ocs ou fazem parte dela ou então estão associados a ela de alguma forma.
> 
> ......... ☆☆☆☆


End file.
